Just Try Me
by Silent Scribe
Summary: After the battle with So'unga, Rin goads Sesshomaru into trying something new out on Inuyasha. Will it work? Or perhaps not as Sesshomaru planned... A humorous fic with our favorite dog brothers.


_A/N:_ _For_ _Poison_ _Jack_ _who_ _requested_ _a brotherly_ _Sesshomaru_ _and_ _Inuyasha_ _short_. _I tried. _^^;

--

"_Master_ _Jaken_, _Lord_ _Sesshomaru_ _and_ _Inuyasha_ _sure don't seem to get along with each other, considering they're brothers._"

"_Rrr! Why must you always state the obvious, silly girl?_"

-- _Rin_ _and_ _Jaken_, _respectively_, _in_ _InuYasha_ the _Movie_ 3: _Swords_ of _an_ _Honorable_ _Ruler_.

**Just Try Me**

Sesshomaru had no idea what the hell he was doing, only that if this ended poorly someone would pay dearly. Rin was too small and innocent so Jaken would do. It was the imp's fault to begin with, anyway.

Before trudging forth, the daiyokai ground a brittle twig underfoot, pretending the crunch was his retainer's skull.

Oh, this had better work. How'd had he, Sesshomaru, come to these humbling circumstances?

--

After a daunting battle when So'unga had just been sealed into the pits of the netherworld and the spirit of Inu no Taisho had briefly appeared to offer his blessing, Sesshomaru wasn't sure yet which had made him feel better, defeating that corrupt sword after a hard wrought fight or chancing a glimpse of his father once more in all the great demon's glory. Since he hadn't conceded that he'd anyone to protect, Sesshomaru pleasantly settled for the latter. One never shed any blood over a comforting little visit.

The pitter-pat of little feet broke his lofty reveries. "Say, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin piped, cocking her head at that repulsively endearing angle when she wanted his undivided attention.

His eyes fixed on the horizon, Sesshomaru hummed distractedly. "Hnn?"

The little girl took it as her cue to continue. "'Member when you were fighting Inuyasha the last time?"

Now the daiyokai flicked his eyes down as if to ask which last time?

Rin specified. "Y'know, when he had the evil sword demon all wrapped around his arm?"

"Hnn."

Close behind, Jaken scuttled up, still wiping the mud off from the puddle he'd fallen in earlier. Now what was the brat trouble Lord Sesshomaru with?

"Well, Master Jaken and I were discussing how you and Inuyasha don't get along considering you're brothers."

The imp blanched, wishing he would've kept his distance especially with the fearsome glare his master gave him. "My lord, I said nothing of the sort! The urchin is –"

"Urchin?" the daiyokai half-smirked.

"No, no; not that you keep Rin like an urchin. The gods know she has much to be grateful for, but I never –"

"Be still, worm." Sesshomaru spat the words, hurling them at his vassal like rocks. Jaken shut up. "What then, Rin?" His tone was neutral again.

He was listening. Rin beamed. "Well, I've thought about the conversation since and figured perhaps you could try being a little nicer to Inuyasha?" She politely made it a question. "Maybe he'll start liking you more too." She smiled when she said it.

Sesshomaru didn't return the smile. He looked away and mentally cursed. She made it all sound so easy! Rin was a child, what did she know?

"Lord Sesshomaru, I had brothers once. We would fight, name-call, push and shove – just like you and Inuyasha, but without the swords – and all that, but we made up. My brothers would protect me, like you do with yours" – Rin paused, but not for breath – "sometimes."

Sesshomaru had stopped walking altogether. A hand placed on his hip, he arched a silver brow, silently bidding she get to the point.

"But what made me feel better was when they treated me like a sister, when they took the time to talk to me. It made our parents happy." She looked skyward and Sesshomaru involuntarily followed suit. Blast. "So could you at least try being nice to him?"

Nicer to that mongrel? Liking him more? Sesshomaru didn't give a damn if his half-brother liked him or not. He was estranged, not necessarily family. Then it occurred to Sesshomaru that to Inuyasha he may be all the family the halfing could claim. Sesshomaru may very well be the only one Inuyasha could ever come to who actually knew their mutual father personally.

Sesshomaru reflected for long-drawn moments. He nodded approvingly at his conclusion.

_So what?_

But the more he considered the more favorable variables weighed in. He didn't need Inuyasha's help, he never did or would. But his trust might be a handy tool in later schemes.

"Stay here, Rin," he grumbled.

If this went afoul, Jaken would pay for holding such an inane conversation with an impressionable child. Sesshomaru stalked stiff-leggedly, but try as he might, he couldn't block out Rin's cheering.

--

Like before so many foes since past, Sesshomaru squared his striped jaw determinedly. Flaring his yoki almost to its battle aura blaze, he gave Inuyasha's pack fair warning of his approach. Then he remembered to reel in his energy. He had to keep in mind he was here on peaceful terms.

"Now whaddya want?" Inuyasha drawled, stomping up to the front lines while his friends formed a protective circle around the priestess. He drew the Steel Fang.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws and exhaled slowly, preparing to recite what he'd planned to tell his half-sibling. One, two…

"Brother," the dog-demon mumbled, so to even Inuyasha's sensitive ears it came out garbled.

"How's that?" the hanyo barked, unsure if he'd just been insulted.

"Brother," Sesshomaru repeated more assertively, meeting him dead in the eyes. "Would you like to talk?"

It took a full minute before anyone breathed. Inuyasha was the first to recover. "What the hell?!" he hollered. "Have you finally lost it?" Tetsusaiga clunked heavily into the dirt.

"Pah!" Sesshomaru spat back, drawing the Tokijin. "I said, 'Brother, you're of lowly stalk'! Your shortcomings to hear me properly only serve to prove my point." In a silver blur, he rushed him. Blades clashed, curses were exchanged, but then again they _were_ talking. Somewhat.

He'd let Jaken survive the beating.

And no one could say Sesshomaru didn't try.

--

_A/N: It wasn't unitl after re-reading I realized I may have written a Cold Play tribute!_ XD


End file.
